castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are a diverse race that can be found almost anywhere in the world. Despite their short lifespans, they have accomplished many great things in their time. They are not a species to be underestimated. Unknown to all but the wisest of Elves and Amukreen, Humans are the descendants of the slave forces once employed by the Invaders. Liberated by their defeat, Humans have since become ‘naturalized’ to the world. Physical Description Humans are fairly plain 'humanoids', often ranging about 5 to 6 feet in height. Their skin ranges from dark black to a pale white, and their hair tends to be brown, black, red, or blonde. Mixing with other races over the ages however has resulted in some unique hair, eye, and skin colors. Most humans live to about 50, though some have been lucky enough to live into their 70's. History Known to few, Humans are 'aliens' to the world. They were brought to Castores by the Invaders as their primary workforce and military. After the defeat of their masters, they were freed of their control, and found themselves abandoned on a ruined world that hated them. As the Invaders had afforded them no mercy, the other races of Castores offered humans none. Thus, the majority of Humans descend from those left in the former Invader staging grounds of Dath. Due to the inhospitable conditions of Dath, and wishing to be free of their dark heritage, the Humans spread out to all corners of the world. Not adorned by the dark armor and weaponry they once had, they were able to mix and mingle with other cultures. They earned a reputation as the 'godless race' due to not fitting into the traditional pantheons, though they possess their own belief systems. Humanity has mostly flourished in Xhalandar and Xiang Feng, usually ending up as slaves or the lower class in lands like Jhanin, Bael Archas, and Khaz Vedran. Cultures Dathi Living in the land they helped ruin, the Dathi are a mixed bunch. Typically consisting of the pale-skinned breed, they huddle around the buried hulls of Invader vessels. Often isolated from each other by vast stretches of cursed lands, there are many subcultures and beliefs. The Dathi tend to be wary of outsiders, and somewhat jealous of their kin in Xhalandar and Xiang Feng. Due to this they have rarely formed much of a nation, and are better thought of as mostly unaffiliated tribes, even after the rise of the Black Sovereign in the late Second Cycle. The Dathi are known for fighting each other and their neighbors when in need of food and resources. Despite the secretive nature of the Nightsisters, the Dathi people seem to openly know of their existence and influence over their lives. They have some sense as to their alien origins, though this manifests as religious beliefs. Fengese Perhaps the wisest of the Human populations, the Fengese are the only group that truly knows of their alien origins. The reclusive people of Xiang Feng, they are known for their distinctive narrow eyes and unique skin pigmentation. An ascetic people, they are not prone to greed or violence. Rather, a sort of subtle sorrow pervades them, as they feel guilty for what their ancestors did to the world. Jhaninite A mixed bunch, the Jhaninites include the Human populace of Jhanin and Achaemen. Similar to the Dathi, they are a mix of cultures, and even range in color from white to brown. They are also the most commonly found to have the mixed blood of Elf, Dwarf, Demon, or Kyn. The Jhaninites are perhaps the least successful group until Ahmed Thrakul's revolution brought them to a point of power in the world. Otherwise they have largely languished as slaves to Demon, Kyn, and Giant masters, or at the very least, operated the lowest rungs of society. However, their flexibility and ambition has lead to a number of them making their ways high into the society of others, as well as making them the leaders of many smaller rebellions. Beyond those treasured few, the most successful Jhaninites tend to be traveling merchants or warriors. Xhali The inhabitants of Xhalandar are unquestionably the most successful Human population. The banks of Xhalandar have their relations with all mortal peoples of the world, and the Golden Legion is considered the Castores' greatest fighting force. These ebony-skinned Humans tower over their counterparts. While their power has given them a view of superiority over other Humans, they are open and welcoming to outsiders. They enjoy art, dance, and trade, possessing a relaxed view on life most people do not. They worship the stars as their deities, though are not opposed to adding the gods of other pantheons into their own. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 5´ 2˝–6´ 2˝ Average Weight: 100–220 lb. Ability Scores: +2 to one ability score of your choice. Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic,Xhali, or Yǎnjiǎng, Choice of one other Adaptability: You gain a free adventurer feat, and a free 2 point background of your choice. Flexibility: You gain an additional at-will power from your class. If for some reason your class does not provide at-will powers, pick one from a power list your class has access to. Heroic Effort: You gain the following power. Heroic Effort Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You fail with an attack or saving throw. Effect: You gain a +4 bonus to the attack or saving throw. Outsider: Your origin counts as Invader for the purposes of effects that relate to creature origin. Quick to Fight: You gain improved initiative as bonus feat. Trivia * Human reputation as the 'Godless Race' dates back to the start of the setting, even though their Invader origins was only revealed in Gen2 Canon. Category:Races